


Poor Kitty | Muke oneshot

by wikiangela



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Luke, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sick Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: Michael caught a cold and of course Luke is the one who is taking care of him.





	Poor Kitty | Muke oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> It's my second fanfiction in english and I hope it isn't that bad.  
> I was sick and I thought about writing something like that so here it is :D  
> Enjoy x

Michael was holding a phone in the hand, thinking if he should call. He knew that Calum and Ashton are out of town right now, so he couldn't call them. But Luke could have some plans... But on the other hand Mike really wasn't feeling like doing anything on his own today. He felt just shitty. He was coughing and had running nose and he was cold and hot at the same time... And he thought that he has a fever but he didn't feel like getting up and going for thermometer to check it. After a while he picked Luke's number and called.

Luke was just standing in front of the mirror, trying to get his hair done, when his phone started to ring. He looked at it and saw 'My Kitten' on the screen. He was confused, but after a while he sight and rolled his eyes, when he realised that Michael guessed his password and changed his name in contacts. Again. He answered.

"Yeah Kitty, sup?" he asked with little smirk, still looking into mirror and trying to do hair a little better.

"Lukey? You know that you're my best friend in the world?" Mike asked, smiling.

"What do you want?" Luke sight and laughed. This was so typical for Michael. And for all his friends actually, even himself.

"You busy?" Michael asked insecurely, suddenly not sure if he wanted to ruin Luke's plans for tonight.

"Kinda... I'm getting ready cause I was gonna go out with friends. But what is up, Mikey?" he still was looking at himself, not sure what to do about hair which wasn't as perfect as they should be.

"You know..." he started coughing. "I think I might be sick. I'm not feeling good since this morning but now it's just... I'm feeling a lot worse. And I was wondering if you could come by and take care of me..." while he was saying that he realised how pathetic it sounded. "Nevermind, I can handle this myself. Sorry to bother you" he mumbled and was about to hang up. But Luke sighed and decided to speak.

"No, if you want, I can cancel and I'll be at your place in fifteen minutes." he didn't want to cancel his plans, but... It was Michael we're talking about. He just couldn't say no to him. Especially when he sounded so sad while saying that he's sorry to bother Luke. And he guessed his messy hair was some kind of a sign that he shouldn't go out and he should help his friend.

"You really don't need to do this..." started Michael but Luke interrupted him.

"Shut up, Mike. And tell me if you need me to buy you something." he rolled his eyes. He already decided that he will go to Michael's and take care of poor sick baby who couldn't do anything himself. But he was his best friend. And he was actually poor sick baby.

"Maybe something for cough, like syrup or something... And... I don't know what to do and take when you're sick, my mommy always took care of this stuff." he frowned, trying to put blankets all over him, cause he was cold again and he was covered just to waist.

"Okay, I'll buy something." Luke laughed a little bit. Mikey was such a kid sometimes.

"Oh! And tissues!" Clifford added. "I have last pack of them and I don't think it's gonna be enough." he sneezed. 

"Okay Kitty, I'm on my way." he went to anteroom to put on shoes. "Hang in there." he added, then he hang up, took his jacket, wallet and keys and went out. In the car he made quick call to one od his friends he was supposed to go out with and told him he can't make it today. Then he drove to pharmacy and to the store and then to Michael's.

He knocked on the door and went in without waiting.

"Michael where are you?" he asked, putting off his shoes.

"Living room" was the answer in quiet voice. Luke went there and what he saw? Cocoon of blankets on the couch, and Mike's face in between. "Aww my poor kitten" he chuckled.

"Shut up, I feel horrible. And I'm so cold." he groaned.

"So maybe close the window?" Luke suggested and Michael looked at him like was insane. 

"Of course not. When I closed window I was hot."

"You're always hot." murmured Luke, but Mike heard it. But he didn't say anything. "I have some medications for you." Hemmo said louder and started to pull all of it on the table. 

"So gimme it" he groaned again. 

"Wanna tea?" Luke asked ignoring his friend.

"Yes" Mike said quietly, rolling his eyes. He wasn't gonna complain that Luke was ignoring him, cause at least he was here. "Love ya" he added, when Luke went to the kitchen.

"You better do." Luke answered with amuse. 

Few minutes later he came back to living room with mug of tea and gave Michael some medications he bought. Clifford took them all without a word, even tho a few had horrible taste. Luke also checked his temperature and Mike actually had raised temperature.

"I hate being sick." he said, trying to get himself more comfortable but all the blankets were falling down and almost on the floor. "Ugh, I'm cold." Luke closed window, he didn't care what Mike was saying: there was cold outside and Michael was already sick.

"Give me this" Luke shook his head, as he took Michael's blankets cause he was going to cover him better. And he saw that Michael was in sweatpants and just a t-shirt. "Go put on some sweater or some hoodie or anything. I'm not surprised that you're cold if you're lying here dressed up like that." Luke sighed. Michael seriously was like a child. 

"I have blankets." he said, but Luke looked at him in the way that was saying 'just do what I asked and don't piss me off' so Mike eventually rolled his eyes and got up. He went to his bedroom where he found some black hoodie which was way too big for him, but it was also very warm. He went back to living room and Luke looked at him surprised.

"Is that mine?" he pointed at hoodie. Mike shrugged with cute innocent smile. Maybe Luke left it here one day and just maybe Michael was wearing it a lot. And he bet it still smelled like Luke's perfumes but right now he couldn't smell a thing. "Okay" Hemmings chuckled, looking away and biting his lip. He knew that he sometimes was leaving his things at his friends' houses, especially when he was spending a lot of time there. But they always was giving it back or he was taking it when he was there again... He didn't know that Michael kept this but he didn't mind. Even tho he was wearing this, Luke thought he looked cute.

Mike noticed that Luke has unfolded the couch. He layed down and Hemmo covered him with warm blanket. "Sit and move a little bit." he said, as he held mug with Michael's tea. Clifford was mumuring something but he sat up and took his tea. "Drink. You'll warm up." he sat next to his friend under the blanket and wrapped his arm around Mike. "Tv?" Luke asked, reaching for remote. And Michael didn't need to say anything cause Luke already turn on the tv and started to look for anything interesting to watch.

Suddenly Mike sneezed and almost spilled tea. "Could you hand me tissues?" he sighed. Luke did it, taking mug from him. "I hate this." he said again today.

"I know, kitty. But at least you have me here." Luke didn't think much when he kissed Michael's cheek.

"Yeah, it's propably the only good thing" Mike blushed. Luke realised what he did and started blushing too. This was first time when he was feeling kinda awkward around Michael. He didn't even know why and why he kissed him, but... It was Michael. And that's the answer why he was doing a lot of things. Like: why he was here, watching tv, instead of partying in some club with other friends? Answer: because it was Michael who called him and asked if he could come. Luke couldn't help it but even if he don't want to, he would agree on anything Mike would ask. It scared him a little, but he really didn't mind. They were best friends. It was normal. Right? He wasn't quite sure...  "Gimme my tea." Michael added, when Luke was still holding his mug. He handed it to Mike.

And they were just sitting there watching tv until Michael drunk all tea. Then Luke put mug on the table and they layed down, cuddling, but still without a word. Michael constantly was sitting up cause he was coughing, sneezing and blowing his nose and he finally groaned and said: "I'm so fuckin gross today" he layed down again.

"You're never gross, even like that." Luke chuckled a little bit. "You're pretty little kitten" he smiled, his nose touching Mike's neck, while they were cuddling again. 

"Shut up" Michael rolled his eyes, but blushed a little. And he was happy that Luke had his face in the crook of his neck cause he didn't see that. But why did he say that anyway?

"You shut up" Hemmo laughed and Michael trembled a little bit when he felt Luke's breath on his neck. "I'm saying only truth"

"Whatever." said Mike. "I'm bored." he changed subject.

"What you wanna do?" Luke looked at him.

"I dunno." he sighed. "But I'm bored." he turn his face away from Luke when he started coughing.8

"Well, there's no way you're getting up from bed. In fact, it's getting late so maybe we go to your actual bed so you could try go to sleep." he said, looking at clock.

"But I don't want you to leave." Michael poured his bottom lip, looking so cute that Luke just had to smile.

"Who said I'm going anywhere?" he asked and on Michael's face showed up wide smile. "I'm staying here all night, kitten. I won't go knowing that you really can't take care of yourself." he chuckled.

"Okay" that's the only thing Michael said. And he couldn't hide smile. Then Mike went to take a shower and Luke cleaned the living room: all the medications, blankets cause more of them were lying on the floor and they were covered by only one. He turned off the tv and went to Mike's room where he made a bed. Then he thought that maybe he didn't need to do everything for Michael, but... Today he had an excuse cause Mike was sick. Right? He wanted to think that.

When Mike came to his bedroom, he layed to bed and Luke covered him thightly with quilt. Then he went to take really quick shower. When he came back, Michael was playing in some game on his phone. And he was covered only to waist.

"And you're complaining that you're cold." Luke shook his head.

"I wouldn't if you just lay down next to me and hug me?" Michael suggested.

"Sure" Hemmo chuckled and layed down next to Michael.

"And now I'm not cold, I'm wearing your hoodie again." added Mike, putting away phone and cuddling to Luke.

"Okay kitty, but you're sick and I really want you to feel better. So shut up and just do what I'm saying." he said that more softly that he wanted to.

"Okay." he said rolling is eyes as Luke covered them both. "You know... Thank you." added Michael after a while. "I don't know what I would do without you. Not only tonight, but always. You're always there when I need you and thanks. I love you and you're the best" he suddenly got really sleepy so he closed his eyes, his head was on Luke's chest.

"You don't have to thank me, kitten" Luke smiled, pressing a kiss on Mike's forehead. "We're friends and I love you too, and I'll always be there. Now go to sleep." he whispered.

"And you'll be here? For sure?" Mike asked even if he knew that Luke wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll be here, when you wake up and I'll make you breakfast to bed, my poor kitty, I swear." Luke said, cuddling Mike a little closer. After a little while Michael was already asleep. And Luke thought that he could go to sleep like that every night.

***

 And when Mike woke up, Luke was still there. Cuddling him. And asleep. And so fucking adorable. He brushed away Luke's hair from his face and smiled. He loved waking up next to Luke. It wasn't the first time and he thought he could get used to it. He even was thinking about kissing Luke (also not the first time) but he remembered he is sick. And what Luke would do about it? Push him away or maybe kiss him back? Mike decided he didn't want to know yet.

"Lukey" he tried to wake him up cause if he remembered well, Luke promised him breakfast to bed. "Lukey, wake up" he said louder. 

"What do you want?" Luke groaned.

"I want breakfast" he said.

"Can't you wait a moment? Like..." he yawned. "Like an hour or something."

"You promised"

"Gimme minute" mmurmured Luke, hidding his face in the pillow.

"Okay" he was trying to get up, but Luke was holding him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. And you can get up and go to the kitchen." he said, laughing, but Luke didn't let him go. "Lukey"

"I don't like getting up from bed"  Luke just said. 

"Then let me help" Michael took Luke's hands from him easily, cause his friend was already half asleep, and tried to push him off of the bed but it didn't work out. "You're heavy"

"You calling me fat?" Luke opened his eyes and looked at Michael with amuse.

"No, I'm calling you heavy" Mike laughed. "You know, you're skinny, but still taller and bigger than me. Your hoodie is too big for me." he added.

"But it looks good on you." said Luke, still looking at his best friend. He liked looking at him. 

For a moment they were looking into each other's eyes, but then Michael coughed and had to turn his face away. That's when Luke realised that he have to get up and make breakfast cause Mike had to take meds. 

"What you want for breakfast?" he sighed.

"Surprise me." he grinned.

So Luke went to kitchen to make something for breakfast. And Michael went to the bathroom, but right after this, he came back to bed. Luke said breakfast to bed, right? 

When Luke finally came to bedroom with meal, they ate it togheter, talking. Then Luke gave Michael medications. 

"When you wanna go home?" Mike asked shyly.

"You want me to go home?" Luke asked instead of answering, smirking a little.

"No." Michael bit his lip. "But.... You don't have to sit here with me if you don't want to." The truth is, he didn't want Luke to leave. In fact he could even move in, Mike didn't mind.

"Mikey, kitty, if I wouldn't like to be here, I would tell you. You know I'm always honest with you" 

"Yeah, I know." he murmured, looking away. "I'm just saying..."

"Please shut up" Luke interrupted him. "I'm not going, okay?" he smiled.

"Okay" he answered. "So what are we doing?"

"I think you're staying in bed and I'm gonna go change... Which means I have to go home" he sighed. "But I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Mikey, you know I couldn't not come back." he rolled his eyes. How many times does he have to say it? "You'll be okay on your own half and hour?" he added, his tone was like ha was talking to a child.

"I guess" Michael sighed theatrically, however he really wasn't sure about that. He felt a little better than yesterday, but still... having Luke here was good. 

"So see ya." Luke kissed him on the forehead and got up. He didn't know why he was constantly kissing his friend but Michael didn't seem to mind. So maybe it was okay.

And he went home. He changed and brushed his teeth. Then he packed some clothes and toothbrush to a bag in case Mike would want and let him stay another night. Not that he was hoping to, but if Mike would, he didn't want to go home just to come back to Michael's later. He decided he will leave back in the car in case Michael wouldn't want him there... he doubt it but still...

When he came back to Michael's, his best friend was still in bed, still in his pijamas and in Luke's hoodie.

"If you want, I will give you some of my hoodies I don't wear anymore" Luke joked but he really could do this.

"Nah, don't leave me anymore" he sneezed. "Can we stay in bed, watching movies?"

"Sure kitty. I have feeling that I'm about to get sick too because you'll infect me." he said but again: he didn't mind. No, if this meant he could spend another day or days with Michael.

***

Few days later Michael's cold was gone, he was healthy again. And it was Luke who was sick. And he was spending most of time at Michael's, now he was practically living there. And Mike tried, really tried to take care of him. But eventually Luke got up and went to pharmacy by himself and took all the meds. Mostly because Michael spilled all syrup on the table. 

"You know what?" Michael asked one day. "We've never spent so much time togheter at once before I got sick."

 "Yeah and... Don't get me wrong but I'm kinda happy that you got sick." said Luke, blowing his nose after that.

"You're so cute" said Michael sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Luke laughed and coughed. "And so sexy. Especially now." he tried to smirk, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, hottie. Wanna fuck?" Mike of course joked, but he didn't expect what Luke's answer is gonna be.

"I would love to, but now I'm too sick and tired. Wait until I get better" he closed his eyes, laying his head on the pillow. His tone was too serious and Mike was shocked. And his heart was beating so fast. And he started to have hope that Luke feels the same way about him. Not the first time.

"You kidding, right?" he had to ask. He was laughing but he didn't know what to think.

"Nope. Unless you want me to be kidding" he opened his eyes a little and looked at his friend. Luke sometimes was doing that kind of comments but never anything exactly like that. 

"What?" Michael was confused. Why Luke didn't burst out laughing? What was wrong?

"You know, you're hot. And I'd do you. But now come here and cuddle me cause I wanna sleep." he just covered himself with blanket and pulled his hand in the air looking for Michael.

"Who are you?" Mike chuckled nervously, lying next to Luke, face to face, looking at him and hugging him.

"Your one true love" he smiled a little bit. And Mike holded his breath for a moment. "Kitten, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to say it all just now and like that... It's just... I'm half asleep and I'm not thinking much and... you know, I love you. I really fuckin do" he sighed.

"I love you too, Lukey." Mike whispered. "We'll talk later. Go to sleep." he was glad that Luke listened and a few moments later he was asleep. He had time to think about all of this. Maybe he was in love with his best friend a long time. Like few years. Maybe sice high shool. He didn't even remember. But he never thought Luke can feel the same way. Michael was even wondering if Luke was drunk, but he was with him all day. So he was seriuos? Or was it just a joke? If that, Michael didn't think it was funny.

Mike couldn't sleep, he was just lying there, wathing Luke. Hemmings was so perfect... His blond hair were a mess (but hot mess) he was breathing kinda calm, but still- he was sick. There was few freckles on his perfect nose and Michael thought it looked so cute... And this really hot-looking black lip ring, which Luke wanted to pulled out, but Michael still was convincing him not to. Mike thought he could just look at Luke for the rest of his life and he won't have enough. He just looked like an angel. God, how was he even real? 

Luke woke up a few hours later. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his favorite green eyes.

"What are you staring at?" he asked in sleepy voice. And did that sound hot. 

"You." Mike answered simply.

"Why?" he chuckled and licked his dry lips. And why was he that hot even when he was sick and still sleepy? 

"I was just thinking. About what you said" Mike started blushing. "And about you. And how you look."

"And how do I look?" Luke asked, but he started thinking about all this things he said earlier. He didn't regret a word but he was wondering if Michael feels the same. Cause he was feeling like that too long. Like... If he didn't love Mike, why did he cancel all his plans to sit here with him and watch movies? He realised that few days ago when he didn't leave Mike's house even once since that day when he went home to change and take some clothes. Except every morning he was going to store for some bread and stuff. And.. Yeah, he loves Michael.

"Perfect." Michael answered with shy smile.

"Aww, not as perfect as you, kitty" he said, catching Mike's hand and entwined their fingers. "I would kiss you right now, but I'm still sick and you just got better."

"I don't care. We can be sick togheter" Mike whispered and sacked up and just kissed Luke. And Luke didn't mind. But then he had to back away, cause he started coughing. "So sexy" he added laughing.

"Like always" he smiled. "Can we save kisses to when we won't be sick?"

"Sure, Lukey" Michael was feeling like he's dreaming. He never thought he would be so lucky to kiss Luke. And that kiss was even better than he ever imagined. Except the fact that Luke was sick, but he could wait to when he will be healthy. And then he was going to kiss him all the time. "So what does it mean? I mean, what's now? With us?"

"It means I love you. And I wanna kiss you and cuddle you and just hold your hand and, you know, just be with you and do all these stupid things couples do." Luke bit his lip, not sure if he should say all of this. Then he sat up and took tissue to blow his nose.

"It's kinda sweet" Michael smiled. "And I want it too" he added. "I love you since I can remember and... oh God, it's so good to finally say it."

"So if everything is clear now... Will you make me some tea, kitty?" Luke send him cute smile and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Sure." he stood up "You need anything else? Cause when I will be back, I'm gonna just lay in bed and cuddle with you and not gonna get up again until I have to"

"No, just tea." Luke laughed. "And maybe some cough drop or whatever. Should be something in the kitchen." he coughed again.

"Alrighty" Mike went to kitchen. He came back like ten minutes later. Luke drank tea, took cough drop and then they layed in bed again. Then Michael took his phone and took a picture with Luke, kissing him in the lips. And he sent it to Calum, who was the only one to know that Mike is in love with Luke. And now both Calum and Ashton knew they were togheter. And they called immediately wanting to know every detail of how they ended up togheter.

And maybe it was kinda funny that it started when Michael got sick and couldn't take care of himself. And how Luke took care of him and got sick too. And that is why they were together now. 

Few months later Luke moved in with Michael. And Mike was really happy about that, especially cause now he had in his house all of Luke's clothes he could wear. And what's more important- he had Luke. He was with love of his life. And nothing and nobody made him more happy than Luke did. 

Since then, Michael didn't even have to call Luke when he got sick. He just rolled over on bed and murmured that he's not feeling well. And Luke always was taking care of his poor kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Another cuddling Muke, but I like it so why not  
> And I don't really like that part since Luke got sick and it doesn't make sense but who cares  
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
